In a data processing system, a digital processor executes various programs and produces output to program designated destinations, such as a memory file, video display or printer to name a few. In an interactive program, output is continuously generated and displayed on a video display for user viewing during program execution. Various icons and interface graphics are employed in output screen views for increased intuitiveness and ease of use.
One example of commonly used interface graphics is the case of a multiplicity of items displayed in a screen view. The interface graphics and user interface therewith enable the user to combine the items into a collection and to represent the collection by an icon. The user is then able to act on the collection of items together by acting on the icon instead of acting on each item individually one at a time. Generally, the icon does not preclude the user from acting on individual items as desired. Thus, the interface graphics and icons provide a certain amount of user friendliness in the handling of plural items in a data processing system.
One disadvantage of commonly used icons and interface graphics involves the two-dimensional geometry of such elements in a screen view of a video display. For example, a folder icon holding a one page document typically appears to be the same shape and size as a folder icon holding several multi-page documents. That is, the folder icon does not show thickness and hence, volume of contents until "opened" or otherwise acted upon by the user. More recently, some icons have been made to appear three-dimensional so as to provide a general indication that a number of items are associated with the icon.
Another disadvantage of commonly used interface graphics and icons involves the functionality thereof. In particular, where an icon represents an everyday office object, such as a folder, address book or calendar, the functionality of the icon should mirror that of the corresponding object to truly provide user friendliness. Typically, some functions of an icon mirror that of the corresponding object while other functions of the icon are dictated by protocol of the data processing system and/or consistency with other system operations. To satisfy this mixture of competing interests, user friendliness is often compromised.
Thus, there is a need for improved interface graphics and icons in data processing systems.